Yokosuka High: Chapter One
by Ryo Hazuki
Summary: Ryo and Fuku-san are best friends even though Fuku-san often gets on Ryo’s nerves. One day after a sparring session where Fuku-san had shown a cool new move, Fuku –san is kidnapped. Gone without a trace, Ryo’s only hope is the mysterious girl who t


A quick synopsis of Yokosuka High:  
  
Ryo and Fuku-san are best friends even though Fuku-san often gets on Ryo's nerves. One day after a sparring session where Fuku-san had shown a cool new move, Fuku -san is kidnapped. Gone without a trace, Ryo's only hopes are his martial-arts expert father, and the mysterious girl who taught Fuku-San the move. Along the way Ryo will also have to deal with his crumbling relationship with his girlfriend Nakayata, and his recent foot injury. And now. Yokuska High part one  
  
Yokosuka High Chapter One  
  
The sweat on Ryo's face dripped like a rain shower. Ryo felt the cool wind breeze across the back of his neck as he completed his run. He had been jogging with his best friend, and training partner, Fuku-Hara-san. Fuku-san had been abandoned as a child, and Ryo's father, the famous martial arts trainer Iwao Hazuki had decided that his son needed a partner. So at the age of three, Ryo had gotten a birthday present his father had never thought he could have ever given him: a brother. Ryo's mother had died in childbirth as Iwao told Ryo whenever he had asked him about his mom. All he had left of his mother was an old photo taken in front of the cherry tree that lay in Ryo's back yard. "Whoooweee!!!" Fuku-san exclaimed as he entered the dojo after his run, "That was a good workout!, Doncha think so Ryo-san?" Ryo came in after him and grunted. As much as he liked Fuku-san, he could defiantly be annoying from time to time. All right, he was annoying all the time. "Dontcha wanna spar now Ryo?" Fuku interrupted Ryo's thoughts. "Ok," Ryo said in a bored manner, "But it's no fun, you always lose, if you want to fight me, please learn some new moves." "You haven't seen this one new move that I learned called 'Flying Beaver' from a girl at your school!" Fuku-san said in his usual overly- excited manner. "What's her name?" Ryo replied in an inquisitive tone. "Uhh, I think her name's Izumi something or other, I can't remember her last name." Fuku-san answered. "Okay, whatever, let's fight!" Ryo exclaimed as he threw off his jacket. They both took their stances, and then Fuku-San lurched towards Ryo. "Ughh.." Ryo thought, "he's using the same attack again" Ryo quickly threw off the oncoming punch, and caught Fuku-san in a hold, then threw him to the ground. However, what Ryo wasn't expecting was a quick kick to his back, which also threw him down. "Damn Fuku-san, you DID learn a new move!" Ryo gasped as he got back up onto his feet. Fuku-San began to say something but Ine-san interrupted him as she called from the kitchen, "Boys, dinner's ready!" "Race you to the table!" Fuku-san said in his usual excited manner. "Umm. Oka.." but before Ryo could finish, Fuku-san was already off. "Wow," Ryo thought as he picked up his jacket, "he takes these competitions a bit too seriously. Ryo left the dojo, and walked towards the main house, but on the way he noticed that the Hazuki residence's door was wide open. "Had they been careless enough to leave it open when they had come back from their run?" Ryo thought to himself. He walked by the door still wondering about it until he came to the door to the main house. Once inside, Ryo made sure to take off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen where presently he saw Ine-san his house-keeper, Iwao his father, but no Fuku-san. "Where's Fuku-san" he asked them inquisitively. "You were just practicing with him weren't you dear?" Ine-san replied with a slight tone of worry that Ryo recognized from when he had come home after a fight with another kid at school. "He ran ahead" Ryo quickly responded. The worries were now getting to him too, with thoughts of what might have happened to Fuku-san. " I saw the door to the residence wide open" he quickly added, and then dashed out the front door, still in his socks. He regretted the decision immediately, as he felt the immense pain of the sharp rocks hit his feet. "Oh crap!" Ryo yelled as the pain seered through his foot and his father walked through the door. "Do not be careless my son" Iwao said in his commanding voice. "But father I." Before Ryo could finish Iwao interrupted him. "I said do not be careless. Carelessness leads to sloppiness and sloppiness leads to mistakes. You do not want to make any mistakes now do you my son?" "No father, I just wanted to.." Iwao cut short his comment again. "There is no excuse for carelessness, now get inside and have Ine-san look at your foot, I'll go look for Fuku-Hara-San" Ryo had no choice but to go back inside to the worrisome Ine-San. Once in the house, Ryo was off his feet in a matter of seconds. Ine- San had prepared a bin of water to wash his foot in. He winced as Ine-san put the alchohol onto it. "Ine-san, its nothing, its just a little cut! Don't worry about it!" Ryo tried to say to her, but Ine-san wasn't listening. Ryo gave up, and just submitted. About fifteen minutes later, Iwao came back in. "I searched near the house and down by Yamanose, but all I found was this." He held up a pamphlet that looked like a move booklet. "Father let me see it!" Ryo demanded. "Now do not be hasty my son" Iwao retorted in his stern voice. "Please father, may I see the scroll." Ryo tried again Iwao reluctantly gave in. Ryo looked at the move, and immediately realized what it was. It was the 'Flying Beaver'. The move that Fuku-san had used on Ryo earlier.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next episode: As Ryo realizes that the scroll is his only connection to where Fuku-san might be, Nakayata calls from the Chinese Eatery. Ryo has stood her up. 


End file.
